


The Mysterious Vampire

by KarrotSenpai



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Angst, Bloodlust, Confusion, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Hate, M/M, Other Fantasy Creatures Will Make Appearances, Romance, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, kms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrotSenpai/pseuds/KarrotSenpai
Summary: Nat is human. Jungkook is a vampire. They're soulmates. Cora is a witch. Jimin is a vampire. They're also soulmates. Stay tuned to see how these odd pairs are able to deal with what life throws at them.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't realize how much I had actually written for these and was having an issue copying and pasting the entirety of what I wrote on here. I'll let you know when the first chapter has been completed but let's just say that....this is going to have a lot of chapters. Are you prepared for that? xD Anyways, all that I've written was on my phone lol so yeah. Hope you enjoy and I'll upload as much as possible when I have free time.

[When people think of supernatural, they often think of vampires, werewolves, witches, etc. Well, that's exactly what this story is about, well involves.....but most importantly, our main character, Natalie and her best friend, Cora are going to experience some pretty magical things.] 

*****

[Natalie and Coralina are human (well Cora is a witch but we'll get into that later) They're also best friends. They are currently in their third year of college. Natalie is planning on becoming a veterinarian since she loves animals (mostly cats but still). She's a part of a lot of animal friendly clubs and groups. She is definitely more outgoing than the two and she also likes to dance in her free time. Coralina is a visual arts student and plays piano. She's very quiet and spends 90% of her time drawing in her sketchbook (which she has like twenty sketchbooks in total). She also practice piano a lot and studies just as much. Her roommate is Natalie which is good for the both of them. Funny thing is, she's also a witch and has been practicing her powers and such since she was born. She also has a small tattoo on the inside of her wrist that usually glows when she's using her powers. Natalie doesn't know that and she doesn't plan on telling her either. Despite that, both of them are really really close and almost like sisters even though they look nothing alike. Natalie and Cora are both foreign exchange students; Natalie is American but fluent in Korean and Japanese. She has brown, wavy shoulder length hair and is a little shorter than average height too. Cora was born in Russia to a Russian father and Korean mother. She's fluent in Korean, Russian, and English. She has long, jet black hair, pretty pale skin, and piercing pale blue-grey eyes. Anyways, let's see what they're up to, shall we?]


	2. Intro Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking that the first chapter will make less sense because it's the first one and everything is kinda still trying to fit in together but it should make more sense as the story goes on.

Nat: *currently in my lecture class about biology* *as much as I love the class, I can't help but nod my head while falling asleep* *trying my best to stay awake but it's not working at all* 

Baekhyun: *nudges you and whispers* wake up sleepyhead, you're missing stuff 

Nat: *wakes up a bit and looks at him* *whispers* Sorry... *yawns* I went to sleep late

Baekhyun: *sighs* what was it this time? Did you go to a party? 

Nat: actually, no I didn't. I was working on an English paper. I kinda waited until the last minute. *trying to pay attention a bit and take notes* *yawns* 

Baekhyun: *smh* look, go to sleep and I'll copy extra notes for you, alright? 

Nat: really? 

Baekhyun: sure, might as well. You're gonna fall back asleep anyways. We still have an hour left of this 

Nat: oh hell yeah, I'm going back to sleep then *puts my head down on the desk and takes myself a nap for the rest of the time* 

Baekhyun: *smiles and pats her head while writing extra notes for her but feels someone watching me* *looks behind me and frowns*


	3. Intro Pt. 3

[Jeon Jungkook is a vampire. One of the strongest in his group of friends and is sexy as hell. He can also pretty much do anything. He's good at everything, literally everything. (Vampires and werewolves are definitely not best friends)] 

Jungkook: *had been watching the two the entire time* *wonders why she's friend with a werewolf but then again she probably doesn't even know he is one or that they exist* *pretty jealous of their interaction and decides to have a stare off with the guy* 

Yoongi: hey Kook, stop being an asshole...

[Yoongi is a vampire; has a literal resting bitch face all the time. He loves to sleep and possibly write music when he's awake or he's babysitting Jungkook and making sure the kid doesn't go off killing anyone for no goddamned reason. He's also the only person Jungkook will listen to] 

Jungkook: *still staring, well glaring at him* I thought you were sleep

Yoongi: *was sleeping while sitting up in my chair* *has my arms crossed* I am sleeping but I can still tell what you're doing so cut it out

Jungkook: I don't like him though

Yoongi: who cares? *hasn't opened my eyes yet* 

Jungkook: Hyung-...fine, fuck it...*stops glaring at him and goes back to listening to the professor* 

Yoongi: *sighs and goes back to being content while sleeping*

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave nice and friendly comments :) Also I would love if someone could tell me how to post the entirety of what i have.


End file.
